Complex system products often integrate different functions. One company may not make all the integrated circuit (IC) devices for implementing the different functions. Obtaining IC die from other companies, especially from competitors, is difficult. Although buying a finished electronic package may be possible in the market today, such finished electronic packages may not allow customers to add-on their unique device functions to create a final product.